Ed Man Walking
Ed Man Walking 'is a fan-made episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy pretends to be dead. Plot The Eds are in a garage trying to come up with a scam. Eddy opens his garage door, just in time for an angry Sarah to throw Kevin and his bike inside. The Eds decide to check what is happening. Jimmy is having a funeral for one of his stuffed toys, as Sarah comforts him. She tells Edd that Kevin ran it over with his bike, before escorting the disheartened Jimmy back to his house. Ed begins crying over the toy, while Eddy gets an idea to fake his death. Edd refuses to participate and instead walks off. Ed and Eddy later arrive to the park with a refrigerator in a box. Just as planned, Ed "accidentally" smashes Eddy several times with the fridge. Then using the box as a coffin, he puts the apparently dead Eddy inside. After burying him in the sandbox, Ed cries as if his friend has really passed away. Despite having watched the whole thing, Nazz, Rolf and Kevin are not fooled by the event. Underground, Eddy looks at his watch. He yells to Ed that in a couple hours, he must be dug out to see Eddy's Memorial Sandbox and how everyone is praising him. Ed briefly stops his bawling to say "Okay, Eddy" then goes back to the waterworks. Meanwhile, Edd prepares to eat a jawbreaker, but the sounds of Jimmy's weeping stop him from doing so. He gives his jawbreaker to a nearby Jonny. Sarah tells Jimmy they can buy a replacement toy, but he disagrees since it won't be the same. Suddenly, they see Edd at the door, holding the broken toy that he's just dug out. He declares that he will stitch the toy back together, causing Jimmy to regain confidence. That night, Eddy wakes up and realizes he is late on cue. Ed has forgetten the plan and reads a comic book about zombies. Eddy decides to dig out on his own. Soon his hand pops out of the ground and Ed thinks a zombie is on the loose. He runs across the Cul-De-Sac with Eddy on his tail. Eventually he runs into Rolf's shed and tries to run over Eddy with a tractor. At Jimmy's house, Edd finishes his operation. Jimmy thanks him for his work as he and Sarah hug the fixed toy. Eddy suddenly climbs in through the window to hide from Ed. Outside, Ed sees the "zombie" and drives the tractor over a ramp. As a result, he crashes through the wall and runs over Jimmy's toy, shredding it to pieces. Before he could throttle Eddy, Edd tells him that he is no zombie. Ed quickly realizes this and hugs Eddy. With Jimmy bawling over the loss of his toy, Sarah chases the two Eds downstairs and beats them up. The episode ends with Edd wondering how Jimmy's parents can sleep through all the noise. Memorable Quotes Trivia *The title references "Dead Man Walking". Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes